1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrostatic discharge (ESD) and/or conductive coatings or composites with nickel nanostrands.
2. Related Art
Nickel nanostrands have been mixed into Siloxirane™ polymer based paint, applied to a mandrel, and wet-wound with graphite fiber and resin composite to form a composite material with integral electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection. Nickel nanostrands are self assembled three dimensionally branched and interconnected high aspect ratio sub-micron chains of pure nickel that form a volumetrically continuous network of nano- and micro-level Faraday cages. Nickel nanostrands are available from Conductive Composites Company, LLC, (aka Metal Matrix Composites) of Midway, Utah. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,400; 5,951,791 and 5,130,204; and US Patent Application No. 2009/0117269. Siloxirane™ polymer coatings are available from Advanced Polymer Coatings of Avon, Ohio, and are reported to have good chemical and abrasion resistance.